All he Needs
by Celena Winter
Summary: Yue is finally back home but he doesn't altogether understand why he feels safe in the place where his pain began : To Yuki fans, I apologise but he isn't in this story. AU
1. Home

**ALL HE NEEDS**

DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the characters in this fan fiction but I have the honour to use them… please forgive me if you don't like it.

_**Chapter one - home**_

The breeze raffled his hair as it played softly, going from one direction to the other. But the young man was feeling anything but playful as he shifted his gaze towards the moon once again. This was the forth time within the week that he had the urge to just go outside into the night. It was almost as though something or someone was calling him… as though something needed him - or maybe he needed "it".

"Baka, who on earth would need you" Touya mocked himself as he shook the uneasy feelings that where swimming inside of him.

………''''''………

The silvery white hair was slightly moist from the sea air, as the young man leaned against the ship's mast and looked over at the moon, his other half was watching the same moon at that very moment… he could feel it inside. Ever since he got on the boat to Japan four days earlier he had this distinctive yearning inside that cried out for the one he loved. But why now, why after all he had gone through with - with… oh he didn't want remember, not now when he was so at peace, when he felt so complete. Yue closed his eyes against the wind and breathed in deeply as a smile pulled at his pale lips. He is almost home, just a few more hours and he will be in Tomoeda. The only place he had ever felt at home, since all the travelling he had gone through in the past with his brothers Cerberus and Spinel Sun, his sister Ruby moon and his master/father figure Eriol Hiiragizawa.

………''''''………

_Three weeks earlier_

The sound of a gong vibrated across the mansion, indicating to the angel and the lion that dinner was served. Changing back to their façade, Kero became a small yellow stuffed animal with little wings that held him steady in the air, whist Yue's wings simply vanished, his white attire were replaced by faded black jeans, a grey vest top and his hair pulled back into a neat plait that run the length of his back with a few bangs that fell across his face as he lifted his head from the kneeling position he had finished off after his training was interrupted.

Once they were sitting on the table Eriol announced that they were moving… again.

"But Eriol-sensei, we just got back to England." Kero looked up from his plate, his face smudged with spaghetti sauce.

"Hai, I'm quiet aware of that. But this is the last time we travel." Eriol looked at each one of his creation in turn as they all reacted in their own way to the news.

Ruby Moon and Kero both smiled widely while Spinel and Yue lifted an eyebrow questionably and somewhat irritated by the fact that they had to move yet again.

………''''''………

"Yue… are you alright?" A gentle voice brought the angel back from his reminisce as he snapped up from the mast, upon hearing his name.

"Hai, just thinking… remembering." Yue looked at his sister as she walked out of the shadows that were created by the sails and the deck above.

"Gomen… I didn't mean to disturb you, Yue-kun." The young woman moved to leave but then remembered what she had to tell the younger man. "Eriol-sensei said that we won't be going back to the old mansion because Li-dono is living there with his family, if I recall correctly Eriol-sensei said that his little descendant has moved there recently, and has dropped his attitude quiet a bit since he arrived… maybe you'll drop yours once we settle down, since this is the last time we're travelling." Ruby commented, ignoring the dagger-like gaze that Yue shot at her as she insulted him mindlessly. "Kedo, I will be picking the mansion so don't get any ideas." She added in an attempt to make the atmosphere lighter, but the 19 year old just raised a sardonic eyebrow and walked away. "Gomen!" Ruby called back then pushed her brown hair away as the wind hurled it forward, blocking her view.

………''''''………

_The previous year_

"I don't see why we have to move so much. What is it that you're looking for?" Yue argued as Eriol announced that they were going to America, they had just returned to England three days earlier from Switzerland.

They had grown up travelling from place to place and that had confined Yue and Spinel into spending a lot of their time training or going for long walks around the parks - or around the city if the area interested them - in the middle of the night; Kero and Ruby spend a lot of their time sightseeing and going on 'adventures' across the city or town where they dwelled for a few weeks at a time, depending on Eriol's instructions. But it was obvious that their need of belonging was beginning to choke the silent, stubborn and mysterious as well as the carefree, optimistic and loud creations that the 27 year old mage brought up.

Eriol looked down at the second oldest of his creations and considered answering the question that had been plaguing him for the past 13 years since he took to travelling and seeking for something… but what he was looking for exactly, was beyond the young man's knowledge. "Ano… I don't know."

………''''''………

_The present_

He woke up when the sunrays that streamed through the curtains touched his eyes, bringing in light into his dreams and a small pleasant smile to his lips. Touya rubbed his eyes slowly as he walked towards the window; the blue sky looked clear of clouds and that brought a smug grin to the young man's face as he started to plan the day's activities. His father was home today, so the entire family could go out for the day. Touya opened the window slightly before going into his bathroom; 15 minutes later he emerged from the cold shower and was greeted by a warm breeze that entered and danced in the bedroom a few seconds before dying down. Touya got dressed in a pair of jeans with a short sleeve shirt, leaving the top three buttons open, subsequently he left his room after making his double bed and putting the dirty laundry in the basket.

"Good morning, ota-san, kaa-san… kaijuu." He grinned as Sakura frowned at the much hated nickname that her 20 year old brother had given her.

"Ota-san, could we have a picnic today?" Touya asked as he sat down and his mother placed his breakfast before him, before sitting at the other end of the table opposite her husband smiling at her son's suggestion. "Arigatou!" Touya smiled as he noticed his breakfast and began to eat. "Kaa-san this is great" He looked at his mother as he tasted a few bites that he spooned into his mouth.

"Doumo Arigatou Gozaimashita" Nadesiko's smile widened at the compliment.

"I would love a picnic… ota-san, kaa-san could I invite Tomoyo and Syaoran… o'negai" Sakura pouted her lower lip as she pleaded.

"I don't see why not." Nadesiko and Fujitaka replied in union.

"But why the gaki, he'll just ruin the day." Touya moaned almost at once.

"Leave Syaoran alone, he's not a gaki and he will not ruin the day for your information, he'll probably make it better." The 17 year old drifted into a daydream making her parent giggle and her already annoyed brother roll his eyes.

………''''''………

"So what do you think, should we buy this one?" Eriol looked at the four creatures as they stood in the third mansion that they had seen that morning.

"I love it!" Kero and Ruby smiled widely at their master as they turned to face him then at their darker brothers.

"I like it." Spinel admitted as Yue gave a small nod.

"Hai, it's close to the park." Spinel and Yue added as an after thought, bringing a pleased smile to the mage and his other two creations.

Kero turned to his brothers after Eriol left the garden to finish the financial business with the state agent, "The Park?" Ruby who had been looking at the flowers moved closer to her brothers to hear the explanation that Spinel was going to give.

"Hai, the park, it's one of the only places we like to spend time in. You should know that." Yue answered, to much of Kero and Ruby's surprise.

"Hai we know… demo you never choose a place because there was a park nearby." Ruby rubbed her head as she tried to find a distant memory that wasn't there.

"Do you want to go and see Li-dono?" Eriol walked onto the garden as some of the servants began to move the furnisher into the mansion.

"Hai." The four siblings chorused as they moved to follow their master out of their new home, Kero taking his refuge in Ruby's handbag and Spinel taking his in Yue's folded arms.

The Li family lived three blokes away from Eriol's new home so the family decided to walk to their previous home instead of taking the limo; it was almost midday and Kero was getting hungrier as his stomach growled to emphasise the point.

Eriol pressed the newly installed bell that chimed and echoed throughout the mansion, life stirred somewhere in the back of the mansion and a few seconds later the door opened, revealing an aging butler. "May I help you sir?" Wei asked with polishes politeness that never seemed to outgrow the older man.

"Wei-san, is my uncle home?" Eriol returned the equal amount of politeness.

"Of course Eriol-sama." The older man's smile confirmed the recognition as he moved back to let the five visitors inside. Once he closed the door, he led the way as he explained. "The family are going for a picnic with some friends. I'm sure that a few more lunches can be added." Eriol smiled at the new piece of information.

"Eriol-kun!" Meiling run forward and took her cousin in a tight embrace. "Long time no see." She laughed, since she had only met him once in the 14 years of travelling, and that was when he went to China 6 years before.

"It's nice to see you too Mei." Eriol pulled away so that he could breathe.

"Ruby, Kero hi guys" Meiling moved towards the 20 year old girl with a yellow stuffed animal that was licking his lips eagerly. "…Yue, Spinel." She nodded in respect as she noted the two siblings hanging in the shadows of the hallway; they nodded back then continued their hushed conversation with Syaoran, who had just walked down stairs with his mother, whom had resumed into the kitchen and was currently talking with her nephew as they waited for the man of the house.

"So where are your sisters?" Spinel asked warily.

"They're in China, on holiday." Syaoran informed him leaving the black cat with mixed feeling of relief and disappointment.

"They're not staying permanently?" Spinel tried again to gain a little satisfaction.

"Iie, demo they are coming back in about two months." Syaoran smiled and Spinel let his breath out slowly.

"Well two months is not long demo I'm sure that they will be busy when they get back." Spinel tried to reassure himself quickly.

"Hai, and I'm sure they've outgrown their kawaii phase." Yue added sending a 'agree with me' look to Syaoran who shrugged in understanding, and smiled towards the cat unable to voice the lie.

………………''''''………………

Baka Idiot

Gomen Sorry

Sensai Teacher

Kedo But

Ano Er…

Ota-san father

Kaa-san mother

Kaijuu Monster

Arigatou Thanks

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimashita Thank you very much

O'negai Pretty please

Gaki Brat

Iie No

Kawaii Cute

Hai Yes

………………''''''………………


	2. New Friends

DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the characters in this fan fiction but I have the honour to use them… please forgive me if you don't like it.

_**Chapter two - New Friends**_

"Kaijuu, hayaku… what are you doing, we're going to the park not a fashion parade." Touya shouted from the bottom of the stairs as he took one of the picnic baskets and called on his sister.

"Gomen, gomen… I'm ready." Sakura shouted as she run down the stairs and followed her brother out of the house and closed the door. Their parents where waiting by the side walk as they flirted with each other in the mist of their wait for their bickering children, the Kinomoto's lived one street down from the Daidouji's and the Li's whom where neighbours, so on the way to the park they stopped at both houses to pick up their friends.

"Tomoyo, are you ready?" Sakura shouted as one of the bodyguards opened the white door. Touya and Fujitaka stood by the sidewalk as Nadesiko and Sakura waited for Tomoyo and Sonomi to walk out with their bodyguards on toe; Tomoyo was merrily talking to her mother about the new outfits that she wanted Sakura to try when they finally emerged from the mansion, dressed in kakis and vests over their blouses the two women looked more like sisters rather than mother and daughter; four bodyguards walked out too, dressed in black trousers and white shirts, dark sunglasses covered their eyes giving the expression that they could and would hurt anyone that threatened the safety of those in their care.

"Hi, sorry about that… it took us some persuasion to get these guys to relax and hopefully they will enjoy the day as much as us." Sonomi explained lightly as they made their way to the next mansion two doors down. Tomoyo and Sakura run ahead so that the adults wouldn't have to wait too long for the last party of invitees.

"Hi Wei is Syaoran ready?" Sakura smiled brightly when the butler opened the door.

"Yes Sakura-san, they are ready." Wei answered unable to keep himself from returning the smile to the seventeen year old.

Yelan's voice drifted down from the hall as she made her way to the front door, a few seconds later she appeared with Syaoran right behind her. "Hello Sakura-san, where are your parents?" The older woman smiled in question when she noted that only Tomoyo and Sakura stood by the doorway.

"Ota-san and kaa-san are just there, Li-dono." Sakura moved to the side to reveal the waiting group that stood by the gate chatting amongst each other.

"Arigatou," she smiled as she walked further out the door and called for attention. "Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san… we have a few relatives that just moved back to Japan, would it be too much trouble if they came along?" The elegant voice rose a few inches as she announced the small predicament.

All three parents smiled back good naturally.

"Not at all" Nadesiko's voice answered as it gave away her excitement.

"The more the merrier." Sonomi agreed almost at once.

"Great, I'll just tell them." Yelan moved back into the house as Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura joined the others. A few seconds later, Mr Li, Yelan, Meiling and three other young adults walked out of the house with Wei and one bodyguard.

"Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san" Mr Li nodded his greetings at each members of the two families as they made their way to the park and introduced each other.

As the four families walked towards the park, they divided into groups of adult men, mothers, young ladies and young men, instantly made friends with the new additions to their group.

"Konnichiwa to Tomoeda" Sakura drifted away from her mother and smiled towards the brunette that was talking amiably with Meiling and Tomoyo.

"Oh, arigatou, it's been a while since we were last here." Ruby smiled.

"Hai too long if you ask me though." A voice agreed from within the brunette's bag raising uncertain eyebrows from Tomoyo and Sakura as they moved to look at the moaning source. Kero stuck his head out of the open bag and smiled widely as he waved his hello. "I'm Kero by the way." He introduced himself looking at the baffled teenagers who in turn recovered to smile lovingly.

"Ah, he's so kawaii." Tomoyo cooed as she moved to look at him closely.

"Oh leave him alone, he probably hates been called that. I know I do." Sakura scowled at her best friend making Meiling laugh.

Ruby smiled after she saw the reproachable look that Tomoyo send Sakura. "Actually, Kero doesn't mind the attention so much as long as you treat him well. Just watch out for Sun and Yue, they have a foul attitude and they don't care who knows it." She informed the two young girls as she nodded towards her two brothers who were engrossed in their conversation with Syaoran and Touya.

………………

At the park Yue and Spinel watched as the families helped each other organised the picnic area that they had chosen by the lake, everyone was laughing and talking aimlessly as they helped here and there, even the bodyguards seem to be at ease, but the two brothers found the togetherness unfamiliar. It all moved too fast for the silent duo as they watched the bright smiles and heard the careless giggles that reflected perfectly with the weather. "Kami-sama, this is one of your days." Yue whispered to heaven as his focus landed on Touya.

"Yue-kun, are you ok?" Spinel looked to his brother as he noted the far away look the angel held in his eyes.

"Ano… there's something about Touya that's-" Yue cut of his train of thoughts as Touya turned to look at the source that watched him, finding out that it was the white haired Yue instead of the brunette Ruby made the young man smile unexpectedly before really thinking over his actions, and at the same time surprising the angel.

"Intriguing?" Spinel suggested when the older sibling didn't show any sings of finishing the sentence that he initiated.

"Gomen? Oh hai, I think so…" Yue looked down at his brother, "do you want to go for a walk?" he asked after a few seconds and received a smile from the cat.

"Eriol-sensai… we're going for a walk." Yue called to their master as they moved to leave, Eriol in turn smiled his approval before resuming his talk with Li and Wei.

"Yue-san, Spinel-san, wait up!" Syaoran called as he ran to catch up with the two.

"Where are you going?" he asked once he was level with the brothers.

"For a walk," Spinel answered curtly and continued towards the tranquil side of the park, then threw the younger boy a question of his own. "How did you manage to get used to that livelihood." He motioned in the direction of their group with a slight jerk of his head without messing his focus on the path ahead.

Syaoran considered the question before answering the black cat with as much sense as he could muster, without sounding like he run away with the faries. "I suppose that it's got a lot to do with Sakura, her friendliness is contagious and the support from the family sort of grows on you, when I was in china I was always training and studying, when I came here our whole perspective changed, the Kinomotos and Daidoujis showed a great sense of family and friendship that was rare to us. We got caught up in the web of smiles and good gestures I supposed." He finished finding the two brothers looking at him with a brow raised in ironic unbelief.

"Never heard you talk so much" Spinel voiced his thoughts dismissing the answer and ignoring the surprise on Syaoran's face due to his lack of interest in the information.

Yue on the other hand wasn't surprised at his brother's ignorance; they both had an I-believe-it-when-I-see-it attitude, but in this case Yue found himself hoping that the little wolf was right about the whole situation.

………………

The picnic had run into the earlier hours of the night and the families began to make their way back home around nineish, everyone was a little tired of the endless games and talk that they all took part in, Eriol looked more at ease and felt more at home that he ever had on any of his travels, he could tell that Ruby and Kero were having the time of their lives as they played, ate and talked to everyone in the three families. Most of the topics that were in the conversations were either embarrassing or unforgettably good predicaments in which the members had found themselves in, in their ritual lifestyles.

As the young mage looked to Yue and Spinel he was glad to see they were also at ease, maybe not as bonded with everyone as the other two siblings but at least they were talking to the other members.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Eriol looked to his creature as they entered the mansion once they had said their farewells to their new friends.

Ruby and Kero instantly jumped in and began to talk about the things they did and talked about with their new friends, even though Eriol had been there to see and hear everything that went on. Yue and Spinel simply nodded before walking up stairs to the initiation room to continue with their training.

……………….………………

Hayaku - Hurry up

Kami-sama - God

Konnichiwa Welcome


	3. Your call

DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the characters in this fan fiction but I have the honour to use them… please forgive me if you don't like it.

I do own Hotaren though; I hope you like her… kinda.

_**Chapter three - Your call**_

Spinel leaned back in his hind legs as he stretched and suppressed a yawn that managed to escape on the last minute. "I'm going to bed… I'm beat." He announced as he let his large wings droop, the panther looked to the angel for a respond but none came seeing as the angel was deep in meditation. "12.43" Spinel looked away from the clock. "The others must be asleep." He concluded as he walked to his bedroom.

Five minutes later Yue dropped to the floor. "Argh this is stupid!" He scowled as he made his way to the door, he has tried to train his wings, stance, kicks, punches, blokes, he tried to read, memorise and meditate, but still he felt uneasy. There was something about the day's events that kept him preoccupied… but what was it? Yue heard the click of a door close and as he turned to the sound he noted that he had just walked out of the mansion, without a second though he hid his wings as he went back to wearing the jeans and shirt he was wearing earlier, the air was a little chillier but he didn't mind the wind nipping at his skin as he made his way to the park once again, suddenly as he got to his destination he realised what he was bothered about. Touya's face flashed in the back of Yue's mind as the 19 year old passed the bench where he and his brother sat when they had gone for their walk with Syaoran; finding a spot to sit Yue took his sneakers and socks off and let the cold water wash over his feet as the stream run slowly, laying back on the grass Yue noted for the first time that there wasn't a moon that night; pouting a little in disappointment he closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds that went around him.

'His legs run faster, but soon his body screamed to slow down. He couldn't slow down though, he had to continue, and he had to go faster. Just a little further, argh if only he could see past the fog that was descending faster with every step that he took. But he could feel his way, he knew that he was getting closer, just a little further, just a few more steps. "Stop!" Yue jolted to a halt as he felt a pang of pain in his heart; something happened, something terrible… one uneven step was followed by another as the angel approached the figure that he could see. The mist was clearing mockingly as it revealed a trembling man, he was kneeling and his back was towards Yue. "Ano…" the angel was at a loss of words as he tried to catch the attention of the person before him, but before he could think of anything to say, the young man fell on his side, unconscious. "Touya!" Yue's voice was shaking in alarm as he looked at the face that was so familiar to him now.'

"Touya!" Yue bolted up to find himself in the park.

"I'm here." The deep voice moved closer to the pale young man making Yue jump, Touya was kneeling a few inches away and his eyes where darkened in worry and a little confusion. Yue didn't care, he jumped up and wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck in relief and to make sure he was really there. "Thank God you're ok." He whimpered as he buried his face in the arch of Touya neck.

Realising his actions he pulled back and sat down again his back to Touya. "What are you doing here?" He managed to ask after the silence stretched a little further than comfortable for both men.

"You called me." Touya stated simply making Yue turn to him once again. "Well I wasn't sure that it was you at first. I just felt something pull at me from inside. When I felt the urge and necessity of the call I rushed to that voice and found you here, asleep; I wasn't sure if I made a mistake but you seemed to be having a bad yume so I stayed, then you called my name. I knew it was you… it has been you all along." Touya looked at the pale and very confused teenager before him.

"What do you mean all along?" Yue asked the question that shone in his eyes.

"I have been getting similar... effects for the last couple of weeks, demo this week it was more intense. It must have been you needing me. Or maybe I need you?" he tilted his head at the possibility as he considered Yue for a few seconds.

"Perhaps we need each other?" Yue turned back to the lake and wrapped his arms around his knees as he though about spending time with the dark boy.

"Perhaps" Touya echoed before moving closer to the younger boy; placing two fingers under the pale chin he turned Yue's face so that they looked at each other, inching closer Touya guided his finger across the angel's face and traced the lock of hair behind his ear then his fingers continued their path along Yue's jaw making the uncertain teenager catch his breath.

Yue closed his eyes to the ripples of pleasure that Touya send sizzling through his entire body with just one touch, expecting his lips to be caressed by the older boy's own he waited for the fulfilment to come but instead Touya kissed him on the forehead then stood up and left.

………''''''………

"Baka… you should have stayed." A voice inside the 20 year old man scowled whilst another disagreed. "Iie, you shouldn't even have gone there in the first place." Touya shook his head to make the voices stop but they continued to bicker.

"Chotto! I don't regret going and maybe I should have stayed a little longer but had I done that I would never be able to leave." Touya finalised the discussion and in the end getting to terms with how he felt about the situation at hand.

"Kaa-san, what are you doing up?" Touya asked as he entered the kitchen to find his mother sitting on a stool as she looked out the window.

"I went to thank you for today, and you weren't in your bedroom so I figured you went to see Yue." She smiled as Touya chocked on the name.

"What made you figure that?" Touya blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming any of this.

"My sweetness, I'm your mother. Besides I saw the way you kept watching each other today, he was somewhat intrigued by the way he was drawn to you, and you… well you kept a watch on him to make sure he was ok." Nadesiko had that smile that whispered prove-me-wrong-if-you-dare.

"But we only met today." Touya tried to argue although he had already lost the battle and his attempt to get an upper-hand was futile.

Nadesiko smiled wider, "So I'm right." She stated simply.

The boy nodded after a few hesitant seconds. "Hai, he called me." He added softly.

"So what happened?" the mother prodded gently as she identified the confusion that danced in her son's eyes.

"I realised that he had been calling for me for the past few weeks… oh kaa-san he needs me so much and I, I… I need him too." Touya went to his mother like he had done so often when he was a child when he needed help. Nadesiko took her son in her arms and embraced him closely as he held on and searched for something reasonable or at least a little understandable.

"Kaa-san what is it that I'm feeling for Yue?" Touya pulled away slightly to look at his mother as he asked her the question that was mockingly swimming in his head.

"I can't answer that for you my son, but I can say that whatever happens between the two of you, never forget that you need each other... a circle is never complete if it's missing a half." Nadesiko kissed her son gently on the cheek as she moved to leave him with his thoughts.

Touya nodded as he tried to understand what his mother had just said. "Kaa-san, why did I feel him when he called for me?" Touya looked to his mother once again.

"The bond between Yue and you is stronger than you know. Just don't try to push him away if things get confusing especially now that he needs you so much. He still hasn't come to terms with his return home." Nadesiko smiled as she left Touya before he asked her how she knew what she knew, or any other question that he may have.

………''''''………

Yue finally broke away from his mindless wandering around the park and made his way home. "Home" he toyed with the idea as a smile tinted his lips and Touya's face flashed in his mind once again. Walking up to the front door he realised that he had no way of entering the mansion in his state unless he woke up his master and siblings. Extending his wings Yue made his way to the window that he had left open making sure that no-one could see him. Once inside the initiation room Yue closed the window and hid his wings, he started to make his way to Spinel's bedroom but a hint of guilt made him think twice, finally the angel stop at his own door instead of proceeding down the hall concluding that he could speak to his brother in the morning, Yue finally entered his bedroom and went straight to bed, falling fast asleep as soon his head hit the pillow, Touya being the last thing on his mind.

………''''''………

A scowl creased the olive skin as the red eyes flashed with anger and jealousy. "Gomen Kinomoto demo Yue's mine." The dark angel's eyes flashed once more as she saw Touya enter his bedroom. Then turned to go back to find Yue at the park.

It took Hotaren fifteen minutes to realise that Yue had left the park and was probably at the mansion by now, but as she made her way to Eriol Hiiragizawa's mansion she heard her mistress call upon her.

Changing her direction the blank wings bitted hard against the wind as she flew to her own home a few streets on the other side of the park.

"Kaho-sensei… did you ask for me?" The young girl dropped on her knee letting her wings and midnight dress pool around her.

"Hotaren, where have you been?" Kaho tilted her head slightly as she focused her gaze on her creation from the high-back chair she was sitting on, her red kimono matching her pinned up hair perfectly.

The angel of darkness looked up to meet the eyes of her mistress, the eyes often understanding and soft, where now clouded with hints of anger and the challenge that dared the girl to hide her actions. "I was watching." The girl half admitted, not daring to voice her full answer in fear of what her sensei would do.

Kaho looked away in what seemed to be disgust as she nodded. "You were watching Yue again; you deliberately disobeyed me, after I distinctively told you to leave the angel of the moon alone." Kaho's voice was level but it stung the young apprentice more than if her mistress had shouted.

"He didn't know that I was there." Hotaren tried to defend herself quickly but Kaho jus smiled mockingly letting the girl know that her attempts were ineffective.

"You have made his life hell… your obsession has kept him from being happy and you from being close to him. The more you deprive him of human contact, the more he will recent you. He wants to find the one that belong with him, he doesn't want to be thrown into a relationship, especially with someone that refuses to let him live." Kaho's honesty cut deeper than a knife, but strict training and educational manners kept the angel of darkness from lashing out or even walking away from the redhead.

A little voice that whispered that there was more to Hotaren's stay than respect for her creator was kept carefully concealed under layers of darkness and jealousy deep in the mind and heart of the 18 year old.

"Leave him alone." Kaho ordered the girl, Hotaren nodded and left for her bedroom, but her mind was far from obeying her mistress, no she had to stop Touya from getting close to her Yue… "Yue will belong to me and me alone." The angel vowed.

………………''''''………………

Yume Dream

Chotto Cut it out

………………''''''………………


	4. Understanding

DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the characters in this fan fiction but I have the honour to use them… please forgive me if you don't like it.

_**Chapter four - Understanding**_

"Doushite?" Sakura's voice asked as it drifted from the hallway. "Iie, you're joking." She giggled as she paused a few moments to let the person on the other end of the phone finish explaining the piece of information that obviously couldn't wait, since they were calling at sinfully early hours, Touya groaned as he put his pillow over his ears trying to muffle the voice of the 17 year old. "Iie, really?" Sakura laughed.

"Kaijuu, for the love of all that's holy take your call somewhere else before I do something I regret." Touya shouted as he hurled his pillow at the door to highlight his menace.

"What was that… you don't want to see Yue? Ok let me just tell him that." Sakura shouted back as she whispered some words into the phone.

Yue! Touya shot from his bed, wrapping a towel around his waist in the heist to get to the door. Yanking the door open he came face to face with a smug Sakura and Yue.

"Touya, is it ok if I talk to you." Yue asked unsure about his actions yet overlooking Sakura's prying obstruction and keeping his eyes distantly cool.

Touya in the other hand narrowed his eyes as he indicated for the girl to give them their privacy, with a sharp jerk of his head towards the stairs.

Sakura in turn pouted but did as she was told as she knew she couldn't get away with spying on her brother.

As the youngest Kinomoto descended the stairs, Touya moved into his bedroom to let the silent teenager enter. Picking up the clothes that he had left by the foot of his bed the night before, Touya made his way to the chest of draws and took out a fresh set of clothes to wear. "Would you mind if I took a quick shower?" He asked Yue, who was currently looking out the window.

"Iie, go ahead I can wait." Yue focused his gaze on a distant spot in the sky as he felt the hot flush sneak up his ivory skin.

Touya nodded as he rushed into the bathroom and got into the shower, hoping that the cold water would cool him down as he pictured Yue in his bedroom, he seemed to belonged there somehow… looking out the window, sitting at the desk, and laying in the - "Iie" he scowled himself as he twisted the cold water tap to full blast, but it was pointless he had the image of Yue sleeping in his arms imprinted in his mind.

Yue sat down on the bed, careful not to mess up the small task he had just done, as he waited for Touya but too soon the older boy was walking out the bathroom in jeans and a shirt, a morning's shadow of a beard highlighting his strong jaw, indicating to the angel that the young man had rushed his cleansing.

"Gomen… I didn't mean to be of a nuisance." Yue jumped up aware that he had been sitting on the bed that Touya had been sleeping in no less than 15 minutes prior, the older boy was now standing before him, making everything look much closer together than they had been earlier.

"Don't apologise, you're not a bother at all." Touya breathed out slowly, unable to keep the image of Yue in his bed from appearing every time he blinked.

Yue chewed on his lower lip nervously as he looked for something to talk about, then his face relaxed a little as he remembered the reason for his visit. "Touya I just wanted thank you for being there for me… and I wanted to apologise for throwing myself at you the way I did." Yue lowered his eyelashes as a clear pink flush appeared on his cheeks once again making his sharp features smooth out slightly.

"Hey, I told you not to apologise." Touya moved closer and pulled Yue into his arms. "Have I told you how kawaii you look when you blush?" Touya prodded the angel to look at him as he rested his forehead against Yue's.

"Iie, we only met yesterday. You haven't seen me blush before." Yue answered innocently, missing the point of Touya's question.

"Fair enough, have I thanked you for doing my bed?" Yue giggled as his blush intensified and Touya smiled at his own accomplishment.

"Do you want to tell me what the yume was about?" Touya pulled back slowly as though not to scare Yue into his shell. Nonetheless Yue's eyes filled with alarm for a split second as he looked at Touya. "If you voice your yume, it won't come true. Although I haven't voiced mine and it already came to be." Touya smiled softly.

"What was your yume?" Yue looked at the older boy with curiosity and anticipation reflected in his grey eyes.

"That I was holding you in my arms… but there's just one thing that's missing." Touya looked pointlessly towards the ceiling as if he were thinking.

Yue frowned tip-toeing to see if he could find the answer in Touya's diverting eyes. "What would that be?" He finally spoke as he gave up.

At this enquiry Touya looked down, a sneaky grin plastered on his lips. "This" he bend down and took the angel's lips in his own, deepening the kiss with every passing second. Yue soon relaxed into the embrace and kiss of the older boy after the initial shock he received when Touya surprised him with the gift that he had been waiting for, pulling closer to his lover as he matched the hunger that Touya felt, tasting, tugging, and touching until Touya had to pull away to breath. "That's the best morning kiss I have _ever_ received in my life." Touya drawled as he nipped on Yue's neck, "the best kiss, period." He studied his declaration as he pulled Yue a few inches of the floor and sat him on the bed then stood back, considering his next move.

Grey eyes watched as the taller boy concluded on sitting behind the angel. "Have you been kissed often?" Yue asked after Touya sat down a tint of jealousy evident on his lips making the dark boy laugh, his chest moved rhythmically as he leaned back slightly pulling Yue with him.

"Iie, I'm very picky about who gets my undivided attention." Touya admitted as he rested his chin on the shoulder of the younger man. "Are you going to tell me about your yume?" He tightened his embrace as he pulled Yue closer to keep him from running, as he felt the angel withdraw. "I promise nothing bad will happen."

Yue turned his head slightly to look at Touya as he considered the proposition, "You promise." Yue's light voice contradicted his cold eyes as he searched for an answer.

"Hai, didn't I just do that." Touya entwined his long fingers with the pale trembling fingers of his newly found partner, a small smile playing on his lips as he noted the way in which their fingers linked together, and how their bodies fit perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.

Yue hesitated for a few second as he decided on what to do. _Isn't Touya the one you've been looking for? You have to trust him, that's what this whole love business is about - being able to trust and talk to each other_. A small voice advised wisely within his heart. _I have to agree on this one. Besides the dream is about him, it's only right to let him know; especially if something can be prevented from happening._ His mind agreed readily but the last words made Yue's frown deepen. _I wouldn't let anything happen to him_. He shot back. _Then tell him_. His heart and mind all but screamed together. "I was looking for someone, someone that I seemed to need urgently." His voice was neutral but something about the way that Yue's body tensed told Touya that there was more to this nightmare that was far from being a harmless dream. "I couldn't see where I was or where I was going so I relied on my sense of direction… the pain was getting too much… it hurt so much, I had to stop, I didn't want to see the cause of my pain or find the source of my need. I… I had… I couldn't resist - I saw you and… and you were hurt - because of me." The platinum tears flowed unchecked and Yue didn't move an inch as he seemed to be caught up in a world of his own.

Touya was numb, Yue's dream seemed harmless but something inside his soul chilled, something seemed to be grasping at the back of his mind for feelings and words to understand the new situation.

"Touya-san?" the voice broke the apprehensive tension that had been building in the room, Yue swept at his tears and tried to stand up but Touya held on tightly.

"Hai kaa-san?" Touya smiled at the white haired teenager with support dancing in his eyes as he pressed his lips lightly on the back of his shoulder.

"May I come in?" Nadesiko's voice asked once again.

"Hai, of course you can kaa-san" Touya answered back unblinkingly.

The door opened slowly to reveal Nadesiko and Sakura whom was startled momentarily by the view that greeted her then the teenager reflected the sincere smile that her mother held on her own face. "Good to see you two getting along so well." She teased gently as she followed Nadesiko into the bedroom.

"Dame da Sakura." The mother frowned slightly, her smile still intact. "Gomen… Yue is nice to see you again. There is just something that I need to ask. What happened to Hotaren?" Nadesiko's smile vanished as she questioned the young man.

………''''''………

The blood that ran in her veins froze, but she knew that she hadn't misheard the Kinomoto mother. She watched as Yue himself froze at the sound of her name, his eyes turning from their usual cold grey to a fiery deep midnight grey-hued, anger was mixed with hate and disbelief. Touya on the other hand looked confused but unconcerned as he listened to his mother. Hotaren who had moments before being angrily plotting revenge for what she had witnessed in her pool of black poison that showed the present events that were taking place; she had been forced to watch from afar as Yue and Touya's relationship developed - something she hadn't expected to take place until later, being convinced that Yue was as cold and distant as he made out to be, but she wasn't counting on Touya to take his mother's advise and be so forward about his own feelings.

When Touya had taken her angel into his arms Hotaren all but screamed in frustration and when they kissed she was more than willing to curse the young man on the spot, but she knew better… she knew that if she had used her powers, Kaho would have felt them and the sensei would have stopped the attack from reaching it's target. Hotaren also knew that if that happen it would only be a matter of minutes until Kaho would remove her magical abilities or even her very existence. She had to control herself for the time being.

Now the dark angel sat in the privacy of her room, baffled by the question that Nadesiko had asked the angel of the moon, how did she know about her? Did she know Kaho-sensei or had she known Eriol-sensei before the previous day, _that doesn't make sense, why would Kaho or Eriol talk about us to a human_.

"How do you know about Hotaren?" Yue's voice was cold but respectful bringing back the dark angel from her thoughts, echoing her question.

"That's not important right now; I just need to know… where is she?" Nadesiko persisted as she refused to answer the angel's question.

Yue looked at the older woman "I don't know." He admitted as he looked away.

Hotaren watched as Nadesiko nodded slowly before smiling again. "Ok, I'll invite Eriol-kun for lunch, we can discuss details later." She left.

"Hotaren!" a voice called from the other side of the door making the angel jump.

"Hai" she called back after a wave of her hand and the image dissolved.

"Kaho-sensei wants to see us." The voice came again.

"Coming Kia" Hotaren pushed the pool under her bed before moving to the door.

………''''''………

"Yue, are you alright?" Touya pulled the angel back from his reverie as he moved further onto the bed dragging his companion with him.

Laying himself down on the double bed Yue looked at Touya who had propped on an elbow to get a better view of the figure on his bed. "Touya… I have a little secret… keredo I'll prefer to tell you a little later - could you wait until then?" Yue's eyes pleaded softly making Touya smile as he nodded. "And you will always love me even if you don't like my secret?" He asked half expecting Touya to say no.

But Touya just nodded then he took Yue's hand on his own and kissed the palm, "zutto. Because there is nothing in this world that can change how my heart feels." Touya continued the trail of kisses and nipping along Yue's jaw, to much of the young man's delight.

………………''''''………………

Doushite - Why?

Dame da - Cut it out

Keredo - But

Zutto - Always

………………''''''………………


	5. Finding out

_**Chapter Five - Finding out **_

"Peya, Hotaren, I need you two to stay here, whilst Kia, Hakuso and me go out on a meeting. Hotaren, I don't want you going out at all, and stop spying on Yue… just because you don't use your direct magic don't think I can't keep taps on you." Kaho narrowed her eyes as the dark angel opened her mouth to argue.

Closing her lips, Hotaren nodded her head slightly as her mind raised to think of an alternative method to get hold of Yue without Kaho knowing.

"Why do I have to stay?" Peya pouted slightly as she made sure that Kaho wasn't going to pursue any more discussions.

Kaho looked at the blue lioness as she considered answering the question. "You may not go, because I don't trust your sister." Kaho looked at the four siblings as she stood up concluding that she didn't need to hide anything from them and knowing that at one point or another they would have to know what was going on, in the case that she may have to take ruthless action to calm the second oldest sibling into submission from her obsession. Yet at the same time praying that she wouldn't have to do anything.

………''''''………

"Kaho-san." The warm smile that Nadesiko gave Kaho made the younger woman's frown smooth over as she returned the smile, her problems momentarily forgotten.

"Kinomoto-sensei" Kaho bowed in respect and her creations followed suit instantly but not before sharing a quizzical look between each other about their sensei's greeting. Sakura who had also been listening to the exchanged, beamed at the redhead and her companions making a mental note to tell her friends about the greetings.

"Eriol-san is inside." Nadesiko provided swiftly as she led the group to the sitting room. "I hope you didn't find it hard to locate us." She added as an after thought.

"Ah it was a breeze; I'm good at reading maps. But then I know this town like the back of my hand." Hakuso smiled cockily as he winked at Sakura letting his ice blue hair fall forward onto his forehead.

As the group entered the sitting room those who were present turned their attention to the new invitees. Sakura took a seat between Li and Tomoyo on the floor whist Nadesiko directed the other three to the long sofa where Eriol sat with Ruby in the centre; Kaho moved to take the sit next to Eriol whist Hakuso took the sit next to Ruby after he nodded his hello to everyone. Nadesiko took her place in the armchair and cleared her throat softly; Touya and Yue who had been standing by the window whispering to each other moved forward and stood by the armchair, Touya standing behind Yue with his arms possessively around the angel, just then Spinel and Kero floated in arguing about Kero's overlarge appetite.

"I need to eat though, it comes with the job." Kero finally wailed dejectedly. "Kia!" He squealed excitedly before he smirked at Spinel in mischief, the dark cat blushed slightly as he noted that the white cat with black wings sat coyly on Hakuso's lap licking her paws before turning her attention to him.

Nadesiko cleared her throat again as Kia nodded her greeting, leaving Kero with his mouth open as he prepared to embarrass his older brother; flying to their sibling the two brothers waited with the rest of the company as Fujitaka walked in with some refreshment then took his place on the arm of the chair next to his wife, who in turn put her hand on his knee. "So what went wrong?" Nadesiko's voice was unusually cool as she looked at the redhead woman and blue hair man; both had their head slightly tilted in respect.

"It was just a cute keenness that Hotaren developed, she just wanted to get along with Yue but in her failure it turned into a deadly obsession that got out of hand." Kaho explained defensively but as she said the last words the reaction was somewhat unexpected from the members in the room. Sakura and her friends looked puzzled; Kero, Kia, Spinel and Hakuso exchanged a look of understanding whist Yue, Nadesiko and Fujitaka nodded to the young woman in encouragement. Touya had felt Yue's tension though and his arm around the angel tightened in reassurance, making the younger boy relax.

"That was when we decided to separate, Kaho-san decided to stay here so that she could stay close to Kinomoto-sensei. We saw the grim determination on Yue's eyes, for his own reasons he didn't want to get involved with the dark angel… Hotaren was the reason Kaho wanted to stay though it was as though the more Yue pushed her away the more Hotaren tried to get close and it seemed that her efforts were double the effords of the moon angel's. I apologise Yue, I don't mean to speak of you as though you were not here, I'm just not used to share this information with any of you." Eriol looked at all of his creations in turn then rested his eyes on Touya who seemed to get more protective.

"I decided to stay put because if Hotaren got out of hand, I may have needed your help. As a result I never needed your help then." Kaho lowered her eyelashes in embarrassment not wanting to say the next words.

"But you need it now." Kaho looked up startled by the sound of Fujitaka's voice then nodded slowly as she saw the understanding compassion on the couple's eyes.

"At first we though that the idea worked. Hotaren seemed less interested in Yue and well Yue was as cold as ever." Kaho said, melancholy written in her voice. "I never imagined that Yue's numbness was cause by my creation until I caught her." Kaho sucked in a breath. "She had been kneeling by a black pool… she was whispering so many words…. So many… so much hate and anger, I felt the darkness and iciness in the air. I felt like I was chocking and… and… and the pool showed these kids, they were in so much pain and she wouldn't let them go. I saw them… I saw her make them say those words, and I saw as those words slashed at Yue's heart. She liked it, she said that if Yue wasn't going to be happy with her… then he was never going to be happy - ever." Kaho let out a sob just as she buried her face in the arch of Eriol's neck as though to cover herself from the truth she just revealed.

Touya couldn't move, he didn't have a clue about what Yue had gone through but he had seen the torment and fear in his eyes. Those grey eyes were cold and numb showing nothing but uncertainty; true that was what had attracted Touya in the first place, he had wanted to make all the pain go away, he wanted to be able to say that he loved Yue and that he was able to make the angel live again, that... Yue's shaking body brought the darker boy back from his reverie as the angel held on. "She made them say those words- they never hated me." Yue looked back at the older boy; his eyes were full of uncertain relief.

Touya pulled his lips into a lopsided grin. "Who could hate you my love? You're a dream." Touya pulled Yue into his arms and took his lips for a few seconds before they turned the attention back to Kaho and Eriol.

Kaho had been the only one that didn't see the exchange between the new lovers but she heard the words that were shared and she couldn't help but smile.

Nadesiko smiled to her husband before they turned to the predicament at hand. "So what's happening now?" Kaho looked up as she struggled to compose herself.

"I don't think that Hotaren realises that if she were to fight Kaho, she would have the upper hand. Kaho cannot fight her own creation, shikashi it's only a matter of time until Hotaren's respect wears thin enough to break." Eriol explained softly.

"So what do you want me to do?" Nadesiko asked candidly.

Kaho hesitated as she realised that Nadesiko might object to any involvement in the situation, just like Eriol had refused to get involved. "I just need to know what to do." Kaho answered as honestly as she could.

"This is not my place to get involved." Kaho winced as she heard the words leave her sensei's lips. "Neither is it yours." Kaho sat up and frowned. "This is between Hotaren, Yue and now Touya." It was Yue's turn to frown.

"Chigau! I will not get Touya involved." Yue countered straight away.

"Hotaren will get him involved anyhow, its better if you stick together instead of her using him and your feelings against you." Fujitaka pointed out.

"He might get hurt; you don't know what she's like." Yue shot back fear chocking him as he tried to make them understand, he couldn't lose Touya not now… not ever.

"My angel, we're in this together whether you like it or not. I'm not going to leave your side, don't you dare leave mine." Touya held up Yue's hand as he looked into the grey misty eyes that threatened to drown in the sorrowful tears that the angel was fighting to keep inside. "O'negai, I need you by side." Touya whispered into his ear as the angel turned and buried himself into the embrace that held him together.

………''''''………

Hotaren frowned in frustration as she looked into her dark pool, there was nothing. "Chikusho" she cursed as she recalled what Nadesiko had said earlier. "Eriol-san must have his defences up" she concluded as she recalled how he had reacted when he found out that she had been there all along even though he run from country to country trying to hide. "Oh well, he can't keep them up forever." Hotaren sniggered.

"Can't keep what up forever?" Peya appeared beside the black angel.

"Peya! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop doing that!" Hotaren shouted in frustration, her iciness overwhelming the atmosphere.

"Alright, I'm a going, I'm a going" Peya rolled her eyes as she disappeared in a puff of smoke but not before she spied the dark pool that Hotaren was hiding.

………''''''………

Sakura jumped up as the tension in the room intensified. "Anyone for drinks?" She asked as everyone let out a breath of thanks, smiles followed as everyone accepted anything and everything as they occupied themselves with returning their empty glasses. "Tomoyo, could you help me please?" Sakura called on her best friend as she threw one last look at her brother and Yue holding each other.

Touya looked up just in time to see Tomoyo disappeared into the kitchen followed shortly by Meiling. "Let's go upstairs" Touya pulled away far enough so he could take Yue's hand. As Yue followed Touya out of the front room he couldn't help but notice that everyone seemed to watch them with curios smiles playing on their lips, well almost everyone, Kero looked puzzled and Spinel looked beyond angry.

Once in the safety of the bedroom, Touya crossed the room and dropped on the bed pulling Yue with him. He closed his eyes momentarily as he let the feel of Yue on top of him, sink in. "imagine, this could be us all the time." Touya breathed out his arms catching Yue before the angel could sit up.

"You still want to be with me even after what you heard?" Yue's incredulous voice made Touya open his eyes and frown.

"Yue… look at me, I know that we only met yesterday and that it may be a little hard to believe. But I do care about you, I have made it a point not to argue with my heart, and my heart wants you." Touya sat up properly and moved the angel onto his lap.

"But I'm… I'm not human." Yue chocked out not daring to look at Touya's eyes and expecting his arms to drop from their protective circle.

Touya pulled Yue closer though and whispered into his ear "I know, I heard Eriol-san, kedo you're here aren't you? You're my angel. And you feel something for me too, right?" Yue turned to look at his lover with excitement in his eyes as he nodded. "That's all I need." Touya claimed the lips that he knew all too well now.

Yue smiled against the kiss as he pushed Touya back on the bed.

Suddenly Touya sat up, Yue still clinging to him as their tongues searched each other, and then he pulled away a chuckle escaping his throat as Yue moaned disapprovingly.

"Gomen my angel, kedo is that the secret you were talking about this morning?" Touya looked down as Yue hid his face, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he nodded. "Demo, why where you embarrassed about that?" Touya asked softly.

"Because that identity has set me apart and made them hate me." Yue answered his voice was just above a whisper as his eyes filled with sadness.

"Shikashi, we already know that those people didn't mean to hate you, it was just Hotaren being mean." Touya pulled Yue into a hug again bringing a smile onto the angel's lips. "Can I see what you look like?" Touya asked excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach as Yue regarded him nervously.

Standing up Yue took a few steps backwards into the centre of the bedroom; he let his lashes flicker close as a light engulfed him, from the light a ruffle of feathers and silk began to flutter against the gentle wind that surrounded the young man.

Touya's mouth fell open as the light diminished, in midair floated Yue in the cocoon of his wings. The large wings were wrapped tightly in an elegant cover revealing nothing of the contents that slept within the safety of the white walls, the powerful muscles and bones that defined the upper and stronger feature of the wings showed the strength that it held as it shivered slightly, the feathers continued down as they ended in elegant points that just about grazed the floor.

Slowly the wings began to open revealing a white robe with blue, golden and silvery embroidery. The exposed toes touched the floor as Yue floated down; his wings moved back fully exposing his entire body.

Touya noted the soft glow that surrounded his lover, giving him the air of power, he could also see and sense the defiance on his set jaw and the certainty on his face although he had his eyes closed. It was obvious now that Yue felt most vulnerable when his powers where dormant especially now that Hotaren seemed to pose more of a threat to both their relationship as well as their families.

Opening his eyes Yue watched as Touya studied him, relief washing over him when he saw that familiar grin of approval. "I don't see how you can walk around with those wings." Touya drawled after a few minutes later.

"I can hide-" Yue narrowed his eyes as he saw Touya smirk. "Must you tease me?"

………………''''''………………

Shikashi - But / however

Chigau! - No way!

Chikusho - Damn

Kedo - But / but still

………………''''''………………


	6. Bewilderment

DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the characters in this fan fiction but I have the honour to use them… please forgive me if you don't like it.

I do own Hotaren, Kia, Hakuso and Peya. _Kee-a _remember okee

_**Chapter Six - Bewilderment **_

As everyone said their goodbyes Sakura watched as Yue kissed her brother on last time before rejoining with his brother and finally going home. Touya watched over his young lover as his figure disappeared into the darkness, Spinel's glow could still be seen for a fraction of a second before it became obvious that the brothers were no longer walking on the road but had in fact turned the corner. Once inside the house Touya leaned against the closed door and ignoring his sister's watchful gaze he let his eyes flutter close as a smile spread across his lips. "You know… we never came to a conclusion of what is going to be done about Hotaren?" Sakura's voice was enough to annoy the dark boy, but mentioning the angel of darkness rushed the anger through his blood and nerves. Standing up straight Touya made a move for the staircase. "Goodnight, megumina yume." His voice was neutral but it still made the young girl flinch, perhaps it would have been better if he shouted at her.

At least she wouldn't have to carry the guilt that she made him remember and hold in the newly found dilemma.

………''''''………

"Hotaren!" Peya whined for the hundredth time as she appeared next to the angel. "I'm bored, can you please get off this roof and do something with me." The blue lioness sat back on her hind legs and let the wind calm her tediousness. Hotaren turned to look at the younger sibling then turned back to stare at the moon with the same cold air of dismissal. "Argh, for goodness sake, you are so maddening." Peya disappeared once again. "Oh come on, too much darkness and not enough light makes Hotaren a very dull girl." The lioness cooed as she tried to catch the angel off guard but her attempt was to no avail. "Finally, sensei's home." Peya disappeared once again as she gave up on her older sister.

Hotaren felt the presence of Kaho and the her creations a little after Peya disappeared as the three beings were met half way down the street by the bored lioness. The dark angel watched the exchange between the sensei and the student as the lioness jumped about then fell silent looked towards the house and up to the roof. Kaho, Kia and Hakuso followed her gaze but only Kaho held the connections and the three siblings turned away from their sister, something the angel didn't miss.

Kaho watched as her youngest creation bounced out of the house and run to meet up with them as they came nearer to home. Peya bounced up and down as she complained that she had been bored senseless then asked about their whereabouts for the past hours. Kaho smiled softly as she informed the blue lioness that they had been to see Kinomoto, Hiiragizawa and Yue. Instantly Kia and Hakuso tensed as they recalled the words that had been exchanged in the earlier conversations about their sister. "Where is the angel of darkness?" Kaho enquired softly as Peya picked up on the distress of her older siblings, turning around the lioness focused on the silhouette that sat on the roof top but her misunderstanding made her turn away at once.

Kaho fixed her eyes on her daughter as she wondered how such a beautiful creature could have become so vindictive.

"I wish I knew what is going through her mind." Kia's voice was fuller of melancholy than Kaho expected and as she looked to Hakuso and Kia she realised that they had been affected a lot more than she though they would have been and she understood that that was the reason for the optimistic and usually hyperactive blue lioness to tap into the feeling of uncertainty and unbelief.

"In a way I don't, whatever is flying around that head of hers is bound to be pretty gruesome if she was capable to do those things." Hakuso's voice shook with disgust.

Kia and Peya looked at their brother in disbelief but when the white panther met her brother's gaze she lowered her eyelashes in agreement as they continued towards the house, Kaho walking up ahead of the three siblings.

"Would this be a bad time to ask what is going on?" Peya's voice was just above a whisper as though she was afraid to disturb the monster that lurked in their mists.

Neither brother nor sister answered the question as they considered and weighed the burden of the truth as well as the affect that it would have on the 15 year old.

"To cut a long nightmare short, Hotaren is the cause of Yue's pain." None of the students noticed that Kaho had stopped walking until they nearly bumped into her when she spoke, startling them into a stop. Peya's eyes drained of any life and her fur turned into a pale greyish blue shade as the words sunk in. The memory of the black pool that she spied in the angel's room earlier jumped at her as she recalled the words that she had heard before Hotaren realised that she was present "_he can't keep them up forever_" Hotaren must have meant some kind of barrier when she spoke those assuring words, Yue must have found a form to hide from the dark angel.

A sob escaped the lioness's trembling lips as she evoked the numerous times that she saw Yue, his coldness, loneliness, the way he eluded any type of contact with life. He deprived himself of so many things… so many people but all the time Peya had naively believed it was in the genes, just like Hotaren's obsession to make Yue her friend had been some kind of gene malfunction. "How?" Peya turned her humid eyes to her mother for a response that she didn't want to hear.

"She made him believe that he was an outcast, that he was hated by all… that he was a… curse-" Kia's voice broke as she related the conversation that she heard earlier. "Hotaren manipulated people to treat Yue like he was nothing, she made them say things and do… things so that he wouldn't get close to anybody." Peya shook her head in incredulity but she knew it was true she could see it in the eyes of her sensei and her siblings, she could feel it in the vibrated emotions that radiated from the tears and uncertain shifting. She could hear it in the pounding of her mocking heart, as it thumped in her chest chanting the truth about the not so innocent angel.

"Why?" Peya asked although she didn't want to, she wasn't in control any more as tears run down her cheeks, and her body shook non stop, she could hear the debates that turned in her head as she looked for a sane excuse for her sister.

"Why what?" the voice was cold and demanding, Hotaren walked into the light her eyes challenging everyone to answer her question. None of the creatures looked at their sister knowing that she had heard their conversation.

………''''''………

_A few days later_

He couldn't sleep, tossing and turning wasn't helping the young man find a comfortable spot in the double bed, finally Touya resigned and instead began to search for the lingering smell that belonged to his lover.

Deciding that the aftershave was not going to satisfy his hunger for answers or for Yue, Touya kicked the covers off and got out of bed, picking up his jeans and a vest top he slipped them on before walking out of his bedroom, in the hallway he paused and listened for any disturbances, silently he tiptoed to the staircase and waited a few seconds to make sure that no one woke up but just as he took a step down the first step, Fujitaka appeared at the bottom of the staircase, he was smiling carefully as though not to scare his son off, then he spoke. "Touya, just because we haven't heard anything from Eriol-san or Kaho-san it doesn't mean that you can go play hero." His voice had a tint of warning as well as worry as the brunette looked at his son.

A grin crossed Touya's mouth as he descended the steps and looked at his father. "Ota-san you're not as good at reading minds and behaviour as kaa-san is, I think you should leave it to her. Oh by the way I'm just going for a walk." Touya rested his hand on his father's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry." None the less Fujitaka's worried frown didn't entirely disappeared when he smiled at Touya.

"Why are going at this time of the night?" he looked perplexed as he realised what Touya had just applied.

"To think about Yue and Hotaren, it's a habit I've grown into." Touya admitted readily as he looked at his father's reaction at the mention of the dark angel.

Fujitaka paid no attention to that but did look confused "Yue? But you saw him less than two hours ago." He stated in amazement.

"I didn't say I was going to see Yue, I said I was going to think about him, and no I can't do that in my bedroom." Touya answered his father's question before the man could form it in his mind completely.

"Fine just as long as it applies to the dark angel too, I don't want you looking for trouble." Fujitaka darkened his face in warning.

Touya turned to look at his father and studied the shadows that lined the usually smiling face, "Ota-san… trouble is my middle name!" he grinned before walking out the door but not before considering Fujitaka's caution. What if his father felt something that was going to take place? "_The bond between Yue and you is stronger than you know. Just don't try to push him away if things get confusing especially now that he needs you so much. He still hasn't come to terms with his return home_." Nadesiko's voice burst into Touya's head before he could take more than a few steps away from his house, and the notion that his mother's advice meant something more than the caution that he had taken before, began to form in his mind.

Nadesiko looked down at her husband after she witnessed the exchanged between father and son. Fujitaka could feel something was coming she could tell in the way he stood and in the shadows that covered his eyes. She had felt a twinge of fear but she never liked looking into the future and she wasn't about to break that habit either. Besides her husband's behaviour already told her more than enough of what she wanted to know. "Rurouni, I couldn't find you in bed, I'd wondered were you'd gone." Nadesiko watched as her voice pulled Fujitaka out of his trance and as he pulled a smile onto his face whilst turned to look at her.

"Hime, you should be in bed." He began to ascend the stairs two at a time, when he reached his wife he waited for her as she bowed down slightly and captured his lips in her own. Grabbing her around her middle Fujitaka pulled his wife up a little and climbed up the last step and strolled to their bedroom, Nadesiko cradled in his arms.

Hotaren watched as Kaho and her siblings worked on the garden, ever since her brother and sisters became aware of her infatuation they had worked on avoiding her as much as possible. It wasn't hard to do as the house was large and the dark angel had kept herself in her room or on the rooftop in the nights, but it was getting annoying now, she could feel the disgust vibrating from the angel of the wind, but she couldn't stand the pity coming from the cats and she could certainly not stand the melancholic disappointment that surrounded her sensei. It was so much harder to handle her own emotions now that she had to feel such petty feelings from the only people that knew her and somewhat loved her. She didn't want any of it, but she had it and she was going to carry it until she made Yue pay for what he did to her.

"Talking about that angel… I wonder were he is…"

………………''''''………………

Megumina yume - Blessed dreams

Rurouni - Wanderer

Hime - Princess

………………''''''………………


	7. Rage

_**Chapter Seven - Rage**_

Yue flew down onto the clear landing; he hadn't seen or sensed anyone about so he had decided to go flying, but as he flew over the park the water had called to him and his wings had shivered at the idea of taking a dip in the moonlit river. Hiding his wings momentarily whilst he ripped his clothes off, except for his boxer shorts Yue looked at the inviting water and threw caution into the wind. Taking his time the angel flew off the ground and seeped into the gentle rhythm of the river. The water run cold around his creamy skin as it held him steadily; wings spread out equally as they piloted the angel upstream all the while the water tried carrying him downstream. Opening his eyes Yue took in the sight of the moon and sighed, somehow that steady guardian that hung in the midnight sky connected him with his lover; it was a sort of communicating device that spoke to one of the other's needs and desperations.

Touya walked up to the pile of discarded clothes and took a long look around the area; no one was around although there seemed to be a presence. A few minutes passed and there was no sign of any life coming back to retrieve their clothes, so Touya decided to leave them untouched as he began to walk back to the bench but a gentle splash pulled his attention back to the river. "Yue" Touya gaped as he looked at the shimmering figure that stood facing the moon a few feet away from the riverbank. Touya moved closer to watch his lover as the awesome creature let his wigs expand and shudder in pleasure then submerge into the water once again to wash themselves in the sweet coldness of the liquid. Holding his breath Touya watched as Yue turned around to face him, but as Yue's face remained unchanged the young man realised that the angel had his eyes closed; the set manner of his jaw represented power, the pale lips spoke of truth and the all together serenity and coldness of the shadows and planes that formed the face that Touya loved so much, radiated experience but Touya wasn't thinking about that right now, he just wanted those slender yet strong arms to be around him, not hanging flaccidly in the water. "You're a mighty good view, but the idea of you standing in that icy cold water is making me chilly."

Yue's eyes snapped open as he heard the voice he had grown accustomed to pay attention to. "Why don't you join me?" Yue asked flirtingly as he kept himself from flying into his lover's arms and feeling the warmth that he needed inside.

Touya's laugh was a wash of pleasure but all too soon it had ended as the young man stood frozen to the spot. Yue turned to look at the point that Touya's eyes had fixed upon and froze as well, but not because the floating figure had made him like it had Touya, Yue had frozen as his blood run cold in his veins when he recognised the angel that floated meters away.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea." Hotaren blinked a few times as her lips widened into a devilish grin. "Well go on Touya, Yue's waiting for you" Hotaren turned to the darker man then cackled mockingly, "Oops my bad, I had completely forgotten. You can't move can you Touya?" she cooed as she send a look of triumph to the paralysed angel. "He's your weakness, just the way you were mine, but unlike you I'm going to help him." Her grin widened, lifting her hand into the air and lazily waved it against nothing in particular, a few seconds later Touya felt himself being lifted into the air and the wind rushing past him then sooner than expected the hold that Hotaren had over him was gone as he tumbled into the iciness of the water; colliding with the coldness had startled the young man into confusion but as his body began to respond to his brain's commands he realised that although his arms and legs fought to reach the surface, something was keeping him from breaking free.

"Let him go!" Yue shouted; he had reacted instantly when he realised what Hotaren was going to do, but his reaction had been too late as the angel of darkness let go of her control on Touya and pinned Yue to the riverbank.

"Why? So that you can be with him." the voice dripped with venom as she looked to the river and waved her hand again. Yue watched in horror as a shadow flew from the angel's hand and sunk into the water, he could hear Touya struggling to break through the water he could feel the desperation and he could feel the human body weakening.

"HOTAREN!" Yue screamed as he fought the power over him but he couldn't move he couldn't focus. He was letting Touya die. _"I won't let anything happen to him." _Yue's own voice called at him as he watched helplessly as Touya fought against the water, the iciness and the shadow. "You will not hurt Touya!" Yue pulled himself up making the dark angel look at him again and smile.

"Oh good, you have some fight in you. At least something interesting will happen during my torture." Hotaren smiled sweetly as she pushed the angel back down.

"You sick-"

"Now, now, you waste your time insulting me and Touya will surely lose his life." Hotaren tutted as she threw another look at Touya.

"You will not hurt Touya the way you have hurt me." Yue shouted.

"Hurt you and Touya! Don't make me laugh, you and Touya have no idea what pain really feels like. Kedo you will, once I'm through with you." Hotaren screeched before smiling smugly as she looked down at the angel of the moon. Slowly she moved her hand up in demand and the shadow that was holding Touya pulled out of the water, holding Touya below itself as the young man coughed and splattered the water out of his mouth and lungs.

Slowly he looked up and met the frightened eyes of his beloved before letting his eyes close with the knowledge that Yue was unharmed, losing control momentarily Touya felt as his body dropped heavily into a sleep, a sleep he needed so much but his mind and heart called at him to take control for Yue's sake.

As he snapped open his eyes Touya took a few seconds to focus and realise that he must have slept for more than a few minutes, looking up he saw that Yue and Hotaren were fighting a few meters away.

"Is that the best you can do?" Hotaren laughed, Yue shot a couple of icicles from his hands but yet again he missed the dark angel. "Let me show you what real power is." Hotaren smiled as she looked down at the moon angel, cupping her hands together she began to bubble a dark ball of electricity and just as it got too big for her to hold she released it with a drop of her hand. "YUE!" Touya shouted as he pulled away from the shadow far enough to drop into the icy water, but the coldness didn't affect him as his mind and eyes were focused on the white angel that couldn't move fast enough as he was send back when the ball of energy collided with his chest. Lashing forward Touya fought against the waves, the numbness and the shadow as he tried to get to the riverbank. "Nah ah ah." Hotaren tutted as she focused on the struggling human. "Touya, Touya honestly do you think I will kill Yue... I mean really where's your sense of fun? I can't have a good time if he's dead, now can I?" Pulling the dark boy out of the water so that he faced her Hotaren smiled. "No, the thing is my plan goes a little different from yours. So far it's going wonderfully, I have emotionally exhausted the poor boy and now I'm tiring him out physically, by the time I'm done with him I'll move on to you and he will watch me kill you, just the way you're watching me hurt him. Isn't it just super? And I thought of it all by myself." Hotaren's smile widened as she looked down at the shivering Touya before she threw him back into the arms of the shadow that waited just above the water.

"Have you no heart!" Touya's voice trembled but his question still brought the angel spinning round to face him, anger burning in her eyes.

"HEART?" Hotaren shouted. "Nah, I don't have a heart and you know why?.. Well I'll tell you; I don't have a heart because lover boy over there ripped it out and shattered it to a million pieces. Is that a good enough answer for you Touya honey?" Hotaren narrowed her eyes before she let a ghost of a smile graze her lips.

"I don't believe you." Touya said gently holding the angry eyes.

"What don't you believe? That I had a heart or that your boyfriends destroyed it?" Hotaren breathed out heavily as she spoke the last words.

"I don't believe that Yue hurt you." Touya said with conviction.

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU BELIEVE!" Hotaren screeched before breathing in and smoothing out her scream, "Kedo, you shouldn't leave all the blame on Yue, you are partly to blame too." Hotaren spoke evenly then turned around to wait for Yue to wake up from his shock.

"I don't understand?" Touya looked at the back of the dark angel with confusion, knowing full well that she could sense the weight of his glare.

Yue stirred but remained unconscious and Hotaren turned her eyes back to the young human that dangled inches from the now rushing water. "Don't tell me you don't remember… I can, it's still vivid in my mind. I can see it so clearly…"

"See what clearly?" Touya shouted as Hotaren seemed to have drifted into her own thoughts "What can you see clearly?" Touya shouted again.

Yue shifted again but this time his eyes opened slowly and focused on the scene he was hoping to be a nightmare yet he knew that it was taking place. Touya was shivering but that didn't stop him from shouting at the angel of darkness, Yue smiled despite of the situation they were in. Yue's eyes wandered to Hotaren and he watched as tears streamed down her cheeks, she wasn't moving but she continued to burden her stare on the moon as though she was daring the white guardian of the night to defy her knowledge.

"Hotaren, what can you see so clearly." Touya breathed out in irritation and exhaustion.

"Hotaren!" Touya repeated but this time the combination of his voice and Yue's movement brought the angel back from her reverie.

"I can still hear… the taunting, the words." Hotaren frowned as she focused all her energy on Yue's laying form. "Your mocking nicknames, the games you played." Her accusing red eyes slashed back to Touya as she spoke.

"Nicknames? What are you talking about?" Touya and Yue asked in union making Hotaren laugh out, her laughter loud and empty as it echoed across the park.

"Zutto a pair, such a pair. You two were destined to be together, I can see that now… even after you were separated, you still managed to get back together, still manage to think like one, be like one. What am I saying? You _are_ one." Hotaren spat.

………………''''''………………

Kedo – But

Zutto – Always

………………''''''………………


	8. Nightmare

DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the characters in this fan fiction but I have the honour to use them… please forgive me if you don't like it.

I do own Hotaren, Kia, Hakuso and Peya.

_**Chapter Eight - Nightmare**_

Touya stopped breathing; he didn't understand any of this any more. He felt too confused and numb to figure out the words that were being spoken, but one thing was for sure. He needed Yue and Yue needed him. He turned to the angel of the moon, wings spread out against the ground, robes mangled and wet, hair plastered across his body, fringe sticking oddly over his forehead, he too had stopped breathing and his eyes were…

Yue met Touya's eyes, they too were confused but they held a promise; the promise to always be there no matter what. Yue felt the air leave his lips as he realised that he was not alone after all, he still had Touya. "_Even after you were separated you still managed to get back together."_ What ever Hotaren was talking about, she seemed to make sense in one thing. Yue will have Touya by his side no matter what.

"_He will always be by your side, but will you be by his?"_ Touya's mind argued readily. "_Of course he will be there for Yue, didn't you hear… they are one_." His heart argued back. Touya smiled. "I made it a habit never to argue with my heart." His voice was just a whisper but the smile on Yue's lips told him that the angel heard him nonetheless.

Hotaren watched as darkness and coldness consumed both youths. Their eyes fluttered close but she knew that they both had watched each other until the end. There was nothing she could do; she knew that well and yet she couldn't get rid of the need for revenge. Revenge, for what exactly… after seeing the Yue and Touya together. Seeing the way they worked together and cared for each other… the way that they cared for each other. _Its just seems a little hard to believe that they are capable of being so cruel._ Hotaren shook her head fiercely as she frowned. "But I remember it so clearly, I can't be imagining that- those-" The frown deepened further as she looked at the unconscious lovers. They wore a smile despite of their current situation, _"It's as though they know that no matter what happens they will always be together… even in death." _A tear slipped out of the corner of her dark eyes as her eyes fell on Yue's face.

"So what's the point of any of this if they are not going to be overly affected by it?" Hotaren twirled around to face the newcomer.

"And who may you be?" Hotaren asked ignoring the shadow's question and throwing one of her on as she scrutinized its form up and down. The shadow chuckled as it came closer revealing itself as an actually being cloaked in darkness.

"That's not important. What is important is to find a way to hurt them." The man waived a hand towards Yue and Touya's immobilised forms.

This time Hotaren laughed. "What makes you think that I want to work with _you_?"

The hood moved a fraction as it revealed a slit of a mouth that formed a mocking smirk, Hotaren floated a few inches back frowning in confusion and somewhat fear. "Who said anything about working together? You're not good enough even to work for me… but for this task I decided it would be more fun to use you." The smirk widened.

Hotaren moved further but this time admitting to herself that it was fear that se felt. _"But this fear is justified… he isn't normal."_ Her defence was pointless she knew but she couldn't help excusing her actions and her feelings. "What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" it wasn't really a question and the angel knew but she wasn't about to let him play with her. She still had pried if nothing else. "Oh come on, the mocking…" He moved closer and around the angel of darkness, floating right behind her.

"_He will never love you the way he loves Touya… give it up, he doesn't even see you. Pain is so much better when it's inflicted on others. Why are you letting him get away with it… he's just playing with you, he doesn't care about you… he's building your hopes up, so that he can crush them again. Do you see Touya? He's laughing at you; he knows Yue will never love you. The angel of the moon won't even like you as an enemy._" The laughter rang across the park as Hotaren pulled away with tears in her eyes. "So you do remember… well aren't you going to congratulate me?" The man pulled the hood off and smiled widely. Red eyes glazing with mock mirth.

"You made me believe that Yue hated me. You made me do all those things not only to the angel but also to Touya-san and… and their families." Hotaren quivered as she looked towards Touya and Yue; still passed out. A wave of her hand and the shadow that held Touya moved towards Yue and laid the darker boy down next to the angel; instantly the lovers moved into each other's embrace.

An amused chuckle escaped the man's lips unchecked, as he watched the dark angel try to amend her mistakes. "On contraire my child; you did that all on your own. I merely pushed you to take the first step and then helped you some more to continue on your own. All the ideas came from you, granted some of those lights were a little small and I added a little more vitality to the fires but you know how it is… oh and I sparkled a few other fantasies too. But really you were the one to initiate the whole ordeal. So I must congratulate you. It's beautiful and I'm so proud, I personally would have done more but the way it has turned out… well I have to give _you_ some credit." Laugher rang out once again from the slit of a mouth that framed the pale skin. Eyes glowed red in amusement as they turned their attention onto the slowly-dying couple. "Yes… beautiful." The voice whispered once again.

"You used me! How could you, you led me to believe that he was hurting me that he hated me. I planned nothing, you made it all happen… you… you used me." Hotaren threw herself at the man, her eyes sparkling in anger and her fists tightening until her knuckles turned transparent white and her nails dug deep into her skin making small trickles of blood flow slowly down her pale palm and through her fingers.

Another cold chuckle and Hotaren stopped moving, her trembling ceasing almost at once and her breathing thinned out into a hiss. "What's so funny now?" she breathed through her teeth not really wanting to hear the answer but at the same time needing to hear it.

"Oh nothing… much, it's just that although there is absolutely no human blood coursing through your body and the only connection that you have to humans is absolutely zeroed. You still behave like one. I'm curious…why is that?" The smirk was back on place as the hood pulled a little further back, revealing black bangs slightly over the red eyes.

"Why is what?" Hotaren hissed as she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Why do you behave so much like a human, even with all the power that you possess?"

"I don't understand…" Hotaren looked at the man, he's hood had fully dropped and now she faced an identical image of herself, safe that it was a man and his hair was shorter. But even his eyes shone the same red that she so often had now.

"You created me. I was formed from your jealousy, from your hate, your selfishness and your insecurities. Now you accuse me of using you." He laughed. "You placed the blame on someone just so long as it is not on you. That also concludes that you are behaving like a human. All those unjustified emotions and wrong doings… those made you human. But I suppose that hurting someone is not half as bad as not admitting to it and putting the blame on someone else… as you did with Yue and Touya and me."

"What do you mean? I did all that…" Hotaren looked towards the couple once again, their breaths were weaker still, their lives were slipping faster now yet somehow they still managed to hold on tightly onto each other. "I… I… what… how… I-"


	9. Peace

DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the characters in this fan fiction but I have the honour to use them… please forgive me if you don't like it.

I do own Hotaren, Kia, Hakuso and Peya.

_**Chapter Nine - Peace**_

His eyes opened slowly but as soon as he took in his surroundings he jerked up and looked wildly around. The mist started to fall heavily around Yue and he shook his face in horrified disbelief. "Oh o'negai ie… o'negai." He stood up surprised that his feet could hold him up, but the though soon left him as the mist became blinding. _"It's just like in the dream." _He shut his eyes and reopened them but the mist was still there. _"Touya… oh please be alright." _His heart beat wildly, he bit his lower lip hard flavouring the coppery taste of blood but although he wanted to move, to go and search for his beloved, he remained still. _"Wait, stop it already." _His brain snapped and Yue stopped gnawing the tender lip; breathing in deeply he tried to stop his heart from ripping out of his ribcage. "What is it?" Yue asked out loud not really thinking about the fact that his current situated looked strange. _"Don't you feel it, don't you sense it."_ His brain answered a little bewildered that his commands where not reaching Yue physically, the young man seemed to have isolated himself from his heart and brain making himself into three different parts. _"This is ridiculous, Yue get yourself together you should really stop treating us as a third person… we're part of you… we make you."_ His heart said exasperated. _"Breathe in and out… its not that hard… just like Sensei taught you… there you go."_ Yue breathed in and out until he connected with his self once again and became whole. Then he sensed it, what his brain had tried to tell him. It was different, it looked the same but this wasn't like in his dream anymore. A small smile lifted at the corner of his lip. Touya was fine and he was going to find him safe.

Touya opened his eyes slowly; unsure of where he was yet, realising that Yue wasn't beside him anymore. He wasn't even at the park any longer, there was no sign of life or even death, it was simply… nothingness. The young man felt his arm lift up and his hand connect with his head as it scratched the scalp with uncertainty. Hesitant of what to make out of the situation, Touya stood up and decided to move around the misty atmosphere. _"One thing is for sure though… Yue is here and I need to find him."_ He began to walk south or at least what he thought to be south, but as the mist thinned out and he was no closer to finding Yue, Touya knew he was walking down the wrong path. Changing course proved to be rather tricky as Touya made a full turn and found himself clueless of which direction to take.

"_Wait, watch…"_ Touya looked upwards in an attempt to look at his forehead as though he was about to come face to face with a miniature form of himself, sitting on his head. But naturally he couldn't see anything, especially since it was his subconscious speaking.

A wisp of mist that played with his hair caught his attention as Touya turned to look around him. The mist was getting heavy… fast. "What is it?" _"Something must be coming."_ Touya turned on his heels to try to catch a glimpse of the approaching being, but the mist was too blinding by then and Touya returned to motionless waiting.

The walk seem to progress slowly, he took step after tired step yet he seemed to get nowhere in particular, the fatigue was beginning to pull him down but Yue knew he was in the right direction and he was not going to let a little pain stop him from reaching his goal. The fog was blinding him, he was only glad it didn't come with any wind though he did fear that he could miss his destination, Touya being his target or at least he hoped it was. Yeah, Touya was his destination; everything inside of him told him so.

Touya kneeled down sitting back on his heels and bowed his head, his hands rested upon his thigh, his elbows sticking outward. He closed his eyes as a smile spread across his face. "I must look like a monk," he giggled as he pictured himself at that point in time; surrounded by nothing but whiteness, kneeling with his head low as though in prayer.

The fog began to thin out making the boy halt abruptly; his breath caught in his throat and then rushed out in ragged speed. His alarms went of across his entire body, a feeling of deja-vu swept through his heart. A strangled cried escaped his lips as the fog lightened enough to let him see what lay ahead. Yue felt his feet rush across the air as it carried him to the target he was so afraid of reaching. Touya was on his knees, he looked unconscious but not physically hurt. His hand stretched out slowly as he reached out to touch the darker boy.

Shudders made Touya look up; the length of his back broadening to its full size, touching something, Touya snapped his eyes open and whirled around to come face to face a shaken Yue.

Yue was frozen for the space of two seconds before he launched himself into the arms he so needed.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, Yue why are you shaking?" Touya held the white haired angel tighter, frowning in confusion at the uncontrollable shivering that radiated the body.

"Touya you're alright, you're alright. I was so scared that you were hurt, but you are all right. Oh thank God." Yue cried as he buried his face into the fabric of Touya's shirt. Touya rubbed his hand up and down the length of his back as he rocked back and forth, soothing words whispered into gentle ears and soon the sobs turned into tiny whimpers. "I saw you in that dream, you where hurt and we were here, and I couldn't do anything and… and I lost you… I don't want to lose you Touya, I love you too much."

Touya stopped, he pulled back slightly as he looked down at his lover.

………''''''………

_He buried his nose into the soft short hair of his best friend. The younger boy giggled at the darker boy's antics as he scrunched up his nose and lips together. "Tou, wotcha doing?" the childish voice came out even more childish and the taller child laughed. _

"_I love the way your hair smells, that all Yu." Touya wrapped his arms around the small body as it turned and soon Yue had managed to face his friend, albeit their height differences, he smiles before resting his head on the small chest._

"_Tou-kun… I don't ever want to lose you, I love you too much." The small voice whispered snuggling closer into the embrace._

"_You will never lose me, Yu, never ever."_

………''''''………

"You will never lose me Yu, never lose me again." Touya re-wrapped his arms around Yue, bringing him close.

"Never ever." Yue whispered back before pulling away and looking up to his lover. "You remember?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in question. Hope rising in within the glow of his silvery eyes.

"Yes love I remember, I remembered just now with the words you whispered. Just like when you whispered them all those years ago." Touya smiled into Yue's hair as they pulled each other close again, inhaling the scent of the long locks of white hair. Yue giggled at the antic as he snuggled closer into the embrace.

"I love you Tou."

"I love you too Yu, with all my heart."


End file.
